As mobile terminals become increasingly intelligent, various mobile applications become increasingly abundant. At present, applications (APPs) are classified according to development approaches, mainly comprising:
1. Native applications (Native APPs)
2. Web applications (Web APPs)
3. Hybrid applications (Hybrid APPs)
4. Light applications (Light APPs)
A native application (Native APP) is mainly written in a native program and is installed and operated after being downloaded to a mobile terminal by a user, and it can provide different experiences for different mobile operating systems. A web application (Web APP) is an application developed on the basis of web technologies for implementing particular functions, and the APP can be accessed via a webpage without having to be downloaded by a user. A hybrid application (Hybrid APP) embeds a page into a shell program thereof on the basis of the web application, so that the shell program can complete a function which cannot be implemented on the page, thus needing a user to download a shell program installation package. A light application (Light APP) is an APP which is used upon searching without the need to be downloaded; like a web application, a light application does not need to be downloaded, and can give the same experience as that of a native application as well, and thus interface development can be implemented using a light component.
However, a native application has high development costs, a long maintenance time period and a poor cross-platform compatibility. A web application is limited by the hardware performance of a mobile terminal during operation, for example, the animation effects are not played smoothly enough, and the like. Sometimes the actual functions of the application cannot even be implemented, and a development team needs to utilize elements in the webpage and maintain a large number of script program codes to implement the functions, thus increasing the workload of the development team. Although a hybrid application utilizes the convenience of webpage typography during development to reduce the development costs, it still needs to be downloaded by a user to a mobile terminal and installed for operation; and from the perspective of the user, the experience is not improved compared with a native application. A light application extends native functions but has poor compatibility when accessing a light component development interface via some browsers, and sometimes the interface may be missing, and even basic functions may be influenced.